inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TsurugiFan16
Archives: 1 2 3 __TOC__ re:Archive You archived it! Great and it's okay no problem, it's your wish if you want something like that XD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:04, March 3, 2013 (UTC) YW~! And as for a simple advice, use __TOC__ to display the table of contents, it will make it simple for you to see the length of your talkpage ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Ok thanks Shane do u think I could have votes for different positions like goalkeeper has some thane defenders etc and how would i set it up Thanks Blog Game Ok thanks Shane do you think I could do different positions like goalkeeper has some then defender etc and how would I set it out or start it. -- Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 16:06, March 3, 2013 (UTC) re:Location Hey ya Shane~! There, I added the __TOC__ for you! And as for the locations, I live in India (you might have not heard of it XD)!!!! Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:44, March 4, 2013 (UTC) YW~! ^_^ and TOC means Table of Contents which helps you see how many sections your userpage has~ Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:11, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Game Hey Shane, about your game, if more users join...till how many users will it go again? Because there's someone I REALLY want to join your game...and maybe I can get another user to join too, so that makes 2. But till how many will it go? and Fubukiya lee does exist, you said "Lee" instead of "lee". Here~ Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:34, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow wait, I'm not sure if I can get them both to join. I really hope I can though!! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:06, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Location Hi Shane I am from Pakistan Nameer451 Evolution 09:13, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Some Users I saw that Adeventure may join, so I justthought that you can get herin and Espiobest's exam end on 20th, you can add him to and make 8 teams of 4 members. Also I wanted to ask why didn't Tanatat and TsurugiKyousuke10 join ?? DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 13:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) u like the second picture i put after i commented again Shane on the blog Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 00:28, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ... You know some people read talk pages...right? GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Location hey shane my location is sydney Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 18:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:Location Hi~ long time no see :) I don't mind I will tell you :3 I live in Arabian Gulf B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 19:27, March 11, 2013 (UTC) KSA :3 '''B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 19:44, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay, well I live in Narooma, a 5-6 hour drive away from Sydney: Narooma :P ShadowProve13 21:23, March 11, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Re: Location Okay And yeah, Narooma is in NSW and is a 5-6 hour drive from Sydney. Sydney is near the top of NSW and Narooma is near the bottom ^^" ShadowProve13 01:45, March 12, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Hi Tsurugifan16 I hope I'm in a great team. By the way my location is Far North New Zealand kaitaia emma50006 06:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank u so much Thank u so much for picking me as the captain of team Giru Shane My character is meia on the team hahahahahaha '''Kariyamasaki12 Presto Turn ' ' ' ' 02:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) thank you for picking me in kariyamasaki12s debateing team giru is my team. kariyamasaki12 is my favourite friend of mine but thank you very much emma50006 03:37, March 13, 2013 (UTC) hi there i got bad news it probley me and kariyamasaki12 going to do that debateing because shadowprove13 got school work to do she cant join she said can u put another player to take shadows place please thank you very much emma50006 05:10, March 13, 2013 (UTC) My Location I Am From Saudi Arabia. Mahoro Tadashi (talk) 13:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh no! I might stay but idk if i'll be active cause of school work. You have no idea how much assignments they give us, seriously they gave us two on the first day of the school year! Yeah, i'll try to take part in some. School is such a drag @-@ ShadowProve13 23:20, March 13, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Okay. Well i'll might join in....but i think I'll agree to whatever the heck Kariya says xD And yeah, exams exams and more exams, it never ends! @-@ ShadowProve13 23:36, March 13, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 i told you i was right u think its not true but it was true is it me well shadow told me to write it but i understand that she can still be on our team if she wanted its up to her not me and kariya i should let her do it her self shes got the right well it was not non of my beexwax but i should told her to do it her self not me but i saw the messages well i told my self to tell her i would do it but i got told to do it so i did but please for give me thank you now me and kariya going to be happy cause i know school work is a pain in a butt i dont really like school work non of us dont like school work well thank you very much emma50006 emma50006 My Location I'm from Edinburgh, Scotland. Whoever put that below is a different user. Scotland is part of the UK, so my time zone is London. I hope that helps~! '' '' LunarLionHeart Tenkuu Otoshi The BirthLightning Accel 01:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) My timezone is in Asia, more specifically Cambodia so the general timezone is maybe China. MSPD Hey Tsurugi~ Sorry for the late reply, I've been busy with my exams, and I just got time to login... So now your game is starting on the 31st? Yay~! That means I can join! You can add my name, but I'll be able to debate only after the 20th. Thanks for informin me~! PS: What's with all this Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy? I just logged in, and I'm like WTH? [[User:Espiobest|'Espiobest']] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 11:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) How... How did you know I want to join your blog game!? XD Maybe someone tell you~! XD My classmate, Chin Jun Jun invited me to the game~! He say the game is good...so maybe I can try it...XD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 12:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) How??? I'm happy that I can join...but...Can you tell me how to play the blog game? My head always spinning when I saw it...@.@ '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 09:05, March 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I know.... I think I know the things that you explain...really simple..I think..but..which team am I in? And, my location is Sabah that is in Malaysia~!'' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 10:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) WHY!? WHY!? Tsurugi! Can you tell me why am I with Chin!? He is the one who make me want to leave the wiki! But I am happy that I am with Fubukiya Lee and Adventure Writer! XD '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 02:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) MSPD Execution Looks like you are making MSPD to complicate. I got a great idea. (Again xD) When you will start the round one user from both teams (preferably captian) will present his debate, On both these debates other team will counter and any user from team will answer the question. Points system. Situation 1- If both teams are able to answer all questions both get a point. Situation 2- If one team is able to anwer and other is unable to answer even one question, Team 1 gets 3 points. Situation 3- If both teams are unable to answer even one questio both get a point. Hope you get it!!~ For Example see yesterdays debate, Torch said 3/4 of Tenma's debate ae useless, so Other team can counter saying he plays as defensive midfielder so they are useful and so on . DarkBlizzard9 Panther Blizzard Icicle Road 03:44, March 17, 2013 (UTC) hi there when mine and kariyas turn in debateing i cant wait its going to be so cool Emma50006 Ice Ground ' ' ' ' 05:37, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well.... Well...if I tell you, you might say I am childish...I always have fight with him because....yesterday..do you know Ice's blog game? The TCG card that one? It is my TCG vs. Crystal's. Someone say he wanted to vote for two, but the rules say only can vote for one only. I just tell him and he was really angry....then Chin gave him the link to there! And...he vote for Crystal...It makes me feel sad...and somehow...I think I wanna kill myself.. '' OtonashiHaruna Saikyou Eleven Hadou Omega Attack '' 06:18, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Delete me Hi~ Shane-senpai! how are you? ^^ Sorry about this, but can you delete me from your blog :( my exams will start and I have alot of work maybe I will not be here in the wiki >.< and I don't like Inazuma Eleven anymore ;( I'm so sad T_T SORRY FOR THIS ;-; Bye!! B.N.N Talk with me ♥ 16:03, March 17, 2013 (UTC) About your game ~ Hey Shane ! First I wanna tell you... I really enjoy Nomination Game ! I didn't know debating for a character would be so awesome, thanks a lot for creating a such game :) Well, I'm writing a comment on your talkpage because, from monday 18th (romorrow) to friday 22th I won't be active on the wikia. I have a scolarship to Italy with my class :P So, I hope my team won't have any debate round... because I won't be active and Gyaresu doesn't seem to come a lot here, so he can't debate a lot either. TTaiyou would be the only one able to debate... and if he was alone to debate against 3 others, that would be so hard to win. I'd be grateful if my team doesn't have any debate round during these 5 days; and then, when I come back, you can immediately make my team have another practice round against another team :) Torch92 (talk) 16:08, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Curious I'm confused how the nomination game works, seriously. Could you tell me how it works? Also, I might miss on March 22 or 23 since I'll be going somewhere, but after that I'm surely active. Errr... actually nevermind, I understand it now. Just curious, i know you play a lot of games, do you happen to play Ace Attorney? At the same time, what do you think of Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracles? Also, my graduation is on march 21, i might not be around that time (thus the reason i might not be around on 22 or 23) Re: MSPD Oh, Thanks for adding me, I'm looking forward to it~ My location? I live in India. Galaxy does sound interesting... Lets wait for the trailer~ [[User:Espiobest|'''Espiobest]] Tenchi Raimei Kiku Ichimonji 10:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) In the nomination game do we really need to write a long debate???? Chinjunjun 12:46, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Match Ah OK, any time you like, 20th is fine for me ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 01:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC)